The Door
by Violinrocker12
Summary: An open door holds many possibilities and a closed door the unknown. It's Halloween at Anubis House, where strange things are bound to happen, so the appearance of a random door after the house watch a horror movie intrigues the curious. Curiosity killed the cat, but what will fate have in store for our favorite characters? Knock, knock. (A Halloween one-shot)


**A/N: This is just I one-shot I wrote in the spirit of Halloween, I hope you like it. It's supposed to take place sometime during season 2, so sorry if you wanted season 3 characters in it. Also, I apologize if some characters are OOC. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

The wind whistled an age old tune as the crisp autumn air whipped around Anubis House. The moon shone full in the sky, setting the perfect tone for Halloween night.

Inside the house, Trudy bustled around making preparations for when the lower years would come by trick-or-treating.

"Trudy we should do something for Halloween. It's a bit late, but maybe we can have a small house party or something?" Joy asked her housemother hopefully.

"Sorry Joy, but Mr. Sweet specifically told me not to allow one after what Jerome and Alfie did last year. The poor kids had nightmares for a week after those two scared them."

"Oh that's too bad, we should really do something fun, though."

"You could always watch a movie. My friends and I used to do that every Halloween. There are some DVDs in the cabinet, go look at them if you'd like."

"That's a wonderful idea, thanks Trudes. A house movie night sounds great." As Joy looked through a stack of DVDs, Jerome and Alfie were putting on monster masks in their room. When they went into the hall however, Trudy put a stop to their shenanigans.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to allow you two to scare children this year."

"We're not scarring them for life, Trudy. It's just a bit of lighthearted fun. "Jerome pleaded.

"Not to them it isn't. Why don't you go help Joy pick out a DVD? We're thinking of having a house movie night for you children."

The pair of pranksters sulked over to Joy and tried to pick the scariest movie. Joy however, objected to their picks and soon the whole house was on board with the movie idea and arguing over what they should watch.

"It should be a horror movie. It's Halloween after all." Patricia contributed. Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie agreed with her. After a bit of persuading, everyone else agreed too, even Amber. Finally they all settled on a film titled "Door 2: Your Doom".

They put the DVD in and settled in the common room. "You guys didn't tell me its rated R." Amber whined when the ratings screen showed up.

"It's a movie about doors, Amber. How bad can it be?" Patricia said. Amber relaxed, though only because Alfie promised to protect her.

The movie started off alright, but soon enough everyone was at least a little on edge, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Nina moved a little closer to Fabian as the scary background music starting playing again signifying that something bad was going to happen. Sure enough, it did. As one of the characters in the movie let out a bloodcurdling scream, she buried her face in his shirt. Fabian didn't mind one bit, and he shifted a little to put his arm around her. Even though they broke up, they both still had obvious feelings for each other. Well, obvious to everyone but themselves of course.

Amber was practically in Alfie's lap, screaming along with the movie. Patricia and Eddie both appeared to be bored, but were really trying to hide how freaked out they were starting to get.

Amber started muttering "Don't open the door, don't open the door, _don't open the door_."

Of course they opened the door, and once again, someone screamed. This time it wasn't Amber. It was...

"Patricia?" Her housemates collectively gasped.

Her only response was "f-f-f-feet." She shuddered. The open door on the screen revealed a pair of severed feet. As Eddie proceeded to tease her about it, Jerome and Mara started to get closer too.

"The actual plot of the movie is really quite interesting, but is all the blood and screaming really necessary?"

"Of course it is Mars. It wouldn't be a horror movie otherwise."

"Still, it's a shame to ruin a good plot that way." Jerome wasn't really listening though, he was thinking about how only a meathead like Mick would break up with a girl like her.

Throughout all of this, Joy was watching the movie while trying not to think about Fabian. Needless to say, she was failing. She really was trying to make an effort to get over him, though.

Within the next hour the movie ended and Trudy came in to let everyone know she was headed up to bed and they should soon too, at least if they don't want to incur Victor's wrath.

As they all started to head to their rooms, they saw a door they never really noticed before. At first they brushed it off, but as they turned to leave a thumping noise could be heard coming from behind it. It sounded almost like, knocking.

"Maybe we should get Trudy." Mara suggested, worried.

"No, she's probably asleep already. Let's just open it." Eddie said.

He was met with a chorus of "No!"

"What do think is in there?" Joy asked, fear creeping into voice.

"It's probably a zombie, or an alien!" Alfie exclaimed.

"It's probably just a closet we've never looked at closely and we're freaking out because of the movie." Mara rationalized.

The thumping grew louder and suddenly the whole situation seemed eerily familiar. "It's just like the movie." Amber said. "If we open that door some maniac with a chainsaw is going to kill all of us!"

No one made a move and the thumping seemed to intensify. "If none of you cowards are going to do it, I'll just open the door myself." Jerome spoke as he moved toward the door.

He turned the knob and pulled it open revealing...

"A cat?" Nina asked. She'd been expecting something at least a little more terrifying.

"And a black cat nonetheless." Fabian observed.

"Ooh, now we're all cursed!" Joked Jerome. Sibuna however, just exchanged glances.

"What is with all this noise?" Victor's voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

"The door...

never seen it before...

and a cat..." Everyone tried explaining at once.

"Enough! I don't know what door you are talking about, and what's this nonsense about a cat? Just go to bed!"

When they all turned around both the door and the cat had mysteriously vanished. The next morning Trudy blamed it on the fact that we were tired and jumpy, but they all know what they saw. At least, they thought they did. Was it just a trick their tired minds played on them, or was it something more? At least until next year, it will remain just another mystery of Anubis House.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I just wanted to write a little one-shot in the spirit of Halloween. I know the horror movie thing is kind of cheesy, but that's what I came up with. Door 2: Your Doom is not an actual movie, my friends and I came up with something similar in more detail while we were goofing around. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ;) **


End file.
